Speak Now
by sOrbetes
Summary: RENPIRI. Songfic, Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Really, you think to yourself, this is the least place you would want to be in. But for some bizarre reason, you unfortunately are.


**SPEAK NOW  
**:: sOrbetes ::

_I am not the kind of girl,  
who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion._

Really, you think to yourself, this is the least place you would want to be in.

But for some bizarre reason, you unfortunately are.

(And that _bizarre reason _was named Horohoro, who was, by another miscalculation of fate, your Oniichan.)

You sigh. The church was big and magnificent, and note that even magnificent was an understatement. Churches in Paris are definitely one of the best architectures of the world. You should know, because you're fond of stuffs like these—churches, buildings, houses—name it.

You're an architect, aren't you?

And you're one good architect at that. Being invited in Paris for some prestigious convention, courtesy of your long time friend and employer, Manta Oyamada.

The trip to Paris was fun and unexplainable... it's just, WOW. You remembered the first time you set foot on the streets of the city; saw the Eiffel Tower with your own crystal blue eyes; ate gelato. It was all fun and you are truly grateful.

Until you received a call from your brother.

"_Pirika-chan! Ogenki desu?" _he had said, you recalled clearly. His greeting was very cheerful that you suddenly missed him and Hokkaido. You had greeted him with the same amount of enthusiasm, had asked about his condition and everyone else, especially Hana-kun who was becoming cute and ...moody. Quite like her mother, the infamous Ice Queen.

And when you had finally needed to go for the convention, his tone had changed to something gloomy, something apologetic and a bit sad.

"_Oniichan, I have to go," _you had reminded him.

And he had said, _"On the twenty fifth, Ren is getting married to Jeanne, there in Paris."_

The information caught you and somewhere you can hear your heart silently breaking into pieces.

"_I," _you managed to mutter, _"I'll be busy on the 25__th__."_

You had lied.

"_But just in case, I sent the invitation over there. We really hoped we could come, you know, as support. Since you're there I just thought... I'm sorry."_

You pushed a button to end the conversation after you both exchanged goodbyes. You turned your heel to go back to the convention, assuring yourself that you would be busy on the twenty fifth.

You have to be busy on the twenty fifth.

_But you are not the kind of boy,  
who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

Although it had fun things, the convention was still business, you knew that very well. Most of the time you were busy: going to places every now and then, attending different workshops and activities the whole day and returning to your hotel room almost always at eleven.

You were so busy that you forgot it was already the 23rd.

Like normal, you open your hotel room with a swipe of a card. The lights automatically turn on. You, being Japanese, still kept a corner for shoes and slippers. When you were slipping on to your fluffy bunny ones, you notice the piled up mail on the table. You thought of reading some of them, but a golden envelope with a neatly tied ribbon stood out.

You understood that it was the invitation.

You read his name embossed in gold, and your heart skipped a beat, as if it had found something it had lost for so long.

But beside his name was hers, and your heart shattered, as if it had never been whole.

That night, you cried, but promised, like what it had been for the past two years, that it would be the last.

And you were reminded that it was _already _the 23rd.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

It was three in the afternoon, and the last destination for today's convention was the _Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris_. The tour was for studying the architectural works of the Catholic churches, because the structures were not only a simple place built for worship, they were expressions, intricate details, history and culture built in one. They are works of art, a masterpiece.

Together with your colleagues, you entered the cathedral with awe. It was truly magnificent. You diligently took notes and some sketches on your pocket notebook, to be kept for future references. When you were given time for a break, you took it for a moment to explore the church more, scribbling notes here and there and examining the walls and stained-glass paints closely.

You sat down on one of the pews, admiring the intricacy of the altar. Now you noticed a team of designers adding their final touches on the flowers and cloths decoration all over the church. There was also the red carpet being set up on the aisle. You felt a little excited and hoped to be able to witness the occasion. It was your first time seeing a Western wedding after all.

_I loose myself in a daydream, _

Suddenly, you begin to see images of familiar people. Someone came in looking very much like Jun Tao. She had her green hair tied up, and fitted perfectly on her white (revealing) gown. It also had a long slit that allows full access to her long, slender legs. The Jun Tao look a like was facilitating the quality control, truly something the real Jun would do, especially if it was for Ren. She could be a stage sister sometimes.

The thought of Ren scared you. Particularly if the next hallucination you are seeing now is his look a like. The man was everything like Ren, only that his hair was longer and he had no tongari. That would be enough to prove you wrong.

_Where I stand and say:_

The song started playing. Everyone else (who looked like everyone else you knew) sat on their places, while the pseudo-Ren stood beside the altar looking expectantly at the door. You feel some forces luring you to fix your sight at the groom. Looking at someone had never been so painful, you wondered, as your chest started to crumble, and it was becoming hard to breathe; your eyes were becoming watery, as your vision was becoming blurry.

Still you stare at him, after you realized he had the same golden eyes that looked at you everyday during the happiest two years of your life.

You wanted to cry, but reprimanded for you promised that night was your last.

_"Don't say yes, run away now, _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

You held back, but oh, how much you wanted to run to him and tell him you're there;

_Don't wait or say a single vow, _

tell him to stop the wedding;

_you need to hear me out."_

tell him you do _love him._

_And they said, "Speak now,"_

Were you too late?

_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,_

The door slowly opens and she enters; the French maiden whom his mother favoured more than you and your relationship with Ren. She was graceful, beautiful, sophisticated, and powerful. You were loud, simple faced, adventurous, and an Ainu.

You also admire her because she was the ideal girl any girl would want to be and any boy would want to marry. So it hurt you like hell when you remembered the time he stopped calling, talking...existing to be with her.

_But I know you wish it was me,_

His mother engaged them right after he left for China to take over the business. You just heard of it through the news. Not directly from him. No, nothing cam from him. That was the time you accepted you were over. He wouldn't return, not for you.

Looking at him waiting for her to reach the altar with that blank reaction, you wonder whether, even once, just for a millisecond, he regretted leaving you behind?

Would he be smiling if Jeanne were you?

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

You hope so.

_Don't say yes, run away now. _

The ceremony pushed through and you wondered why your colleagues haven't returned yet. They weren't calling either.

Most of all, you wondered why you are still sitting on that pew, watching Ren being married to another woman.

Why were you staying?

_I'll meet you when you're out, of the church at the back door._

She was already asked and she already said, _"I do."_

Now it was his turn.

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

Your eyes found him once again. Now you look at him intently, with a secret prayer that he will not answer.

_Don't._

It was the only word you wanted to say.

_Your time is running out._

_Please, don't._

_I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_

Now the question was for you.

Can you hold on until forever?

_There's a silence, there's my last chance,_

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

You ask yourself if you even know what you were doing. You aren't even sure whether it was really him and her, despite the many familiar faces in the guests and members of the entourage; or whether the time, date and place of this wedding were all the same with the details written on the invitation your brother sent you.

But uncertainties don't matter anymore now, does it?

_All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

A sea of golden eyes and a few ruby ones turned to you, some wondered who you were, some recognized, some angered by your sudden presence.

You had no one beside you.

No one except,

_But I'm only lookin' at you._

For the first time, he noticed you.

_I am not the kind of girl,  
who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

You should have just left with the crew, now you were all alone and caused a commotion.

Really, you think to yourself, this is the least place you would want to be in.

But for some bizarre reason, you unfortunately are.

Now all you can think of is to run away, like you always do. So you go outside, breathing heavily and stomping, in complete disbelief of your impromptu act. You began striding ahead without looking back. Right foot, left foot; slowly and becoming faster. Your eyes were fixed on the road, not bothering to look up.

And then there was a pair of shoes blocking your way.

You look up.

_And you say,  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now."_

* * *

A random RenPiri fic. I heard this song on my way to school. As I read the lyrics, I thought the tragic Jeanne-Ren-Pirika love triangle would fit the song. :)

Hello guys! I'm working on my new YohAnna fic. I guess I'll publish it during my Christmas break. That would be next week. YEEEE! Merry Christmas, folks!

DISCLAIMER: Shaman King characters (c) Hiroyuki Takei | Speak Now (c) Taylor Swift


End file.
